I make them good girls go bad
by AllHellBrokeLoose666
Summary: Shadow and Amy meet at a party and fall in love, even though Amy is a good girl and Shadow usually makes these go bad. FINISHED ONESHOT; SHORT, BUT T-RATED FOR SAFETY!


**It's time for another fanfic for one of my favourite couples! I listened to the song: Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship and thought it perfect for either ScourgexFiona or ShadAmy, because I like ShadAmy more, I decided to do a songfic for them about it. Amy recently broke up with Sonic because things really didn't work out, she and the girls (Cream, Rouge, and Blaze) are at a party and they meet Shadow the "troublemaking" hedgehog. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, SEGA does, and the song belongs to Cobra Starship. Because of the beginning, the story starts with Shadow. The girls whose hearts he broke are OCs and belong to me, just like the plot of the story.**

* * *

_I make them good girls go bad- ShadAmy_

_Shadow's POV_

* * *

My name's Shadow. I am what you would call, a heartbreaker, a badass, someone who makes mini-angels little devils. One of my friends, Silver (the weenie), says that Cobra Starship must've met me sometime and wrote the song because of me.

An example is Bianca "Bitch" Mongoose. She was a daddy's-little-girl kind of girl, until I told her to have a bite because just one night couldn't be so wrong. Such a child, bat I drove her wild and made her a good girl gone bad. Needless to say, she was kicked out by her father, I had to supply her until I had enough and sent her living on the streets. Some manager picked her up and she got to be a famous top model.

I was invited to a party by one of the females whom I stayed friends with after an affair, Rouge the bat. She owns a nightclub named after her, and today is New Year's Eve, means a special party. I am already there, chatting with Fak-, sorry, Sonic, I am still used to this. He is there with his ex, a friend of Rouge I haven't met yet, her name shall be Amy. They stayed friends, because she and he were, as both thought; better of as friends than a couple. "Hey, Shadow! There is my girlfriend, Blaze the cat, her friend and Tails' girlfriend Cream, and… Amy", Silver the weenie interrupts my thoughts. Blaze I've met before, a nice and faithful to Silver sticking girl- I know that for sure because I once tried to hook up with her, she's sexy, but she told me she loves Silver and doesn't want to betray him and/or lose him. Cream is an I-am-momma's-lil'-girl, because her father's passed away years ago and she's Vanilla's only joy.

But the pink hedgehog there looks like a daddy's little girl, even though she's sexy. That must be Amy. She wears a black strapless mini-dress, hugging her female curves and showing her cleavage, black high heels, long hair with a black highlight at the end of her three forehead-bangs and elbow long black finger gloves. I'll go up to her. I am so gonna make her my new bad girl.

She is chatting with the two others and Rouge in a corner, apparently her far best friends. I suddenly notice she looked at me. I can hear her ask: "Hey, who's that handsome black hedgie there?" "Girl, be careful. He's dangerous. You would be stupid if you trusted him when it gets to a relationship. He's trouble. He wasn't very nice to me when we were together.", Rouge tries to warn her. Great. But she at least thinks me good-looking, that's a first. "I can't resist! And if he makes good girls go bad… I always wanted to be bad, but my father prevented that. I'm 18 now, so I don't care. He can't tell me what to do, can he?"

NOW TO AMY

* * *

I can't resist! But I know his type. It's the dangerous one, the guy I'd be stupid to trust.

But just one night can't be so wrong, can it? He makes me wanna lose control… hope he notices me! But, my ex notices me first. "Hiya, Ames! Ya have met the Shadster already?" I can't believe I put up with that annoyance. His "little brother" was just like him in that case. Annoys me to death, this Miles kid, when he once again talks about his inventions. I don't understand a word of that mumbo-jumbo he's babbling.

Sonic shows me someone- the black hedgehog I set my eyes on. In near he looks even better than from far. "Hey, sexy, I'm Shadow." He is calling me sexy! "M-my n-na-name is Amy." I stuttered like hell! "Nice name, girl. What about a dance?", he gives me a flirtatious grin. "I'd love to", I hear myself say. He takes me to the dance floor, and the DJ puts on "Good girls go bad" by Cobra Starship. This is so oddly fitting for today.

* * *

SHADOW

I've taken her to the dance floor. We are so near, I am touching her… she was shy, a child, now she's turned wild.

* * *

AMY

I was hanging in a corner with my far best friends, I heard that you were trouble, but I couldn't resist… I agree! "How fitting", Shadow speaks up. "Yes… and even if that's just for one night, it can't be so wrong, can it?" I whisper back. "I don't think so…" "But, I warn you, I make them good girls go bad…",

I interrupted him: "Shadow, I always wanted to be a bad girl, but never met a real bad guy I could be the bad girl for. Could I be yours?" "Yes…you are the one." "Everyone! It's time for the "Midnight Kiss"!" Rouge catches us off guard. "What do you think?" he asks me. The guys try to get to me. I just treat them like they don't stand a chance. Shadow's circled by girls too, but he acts like they're too hot to dance (and kiss).

The song still plays. "Three, Two, One!" Rouge yells, and everyone leans in. The clock hits midnight. And Shadow kisses me. I am his bad girl, I know now for sure. The feeling was not to describe. He kisses so well. I have a little flashback.

The song comes to the final verses.

YES! I have gone bad. I'll be Shad's bad girl for a lifetime, and we kiss all night. I would spend the rest of this one in New Year with him.

* * *

**Pretty short I think, but it's finished! One-shot. I think it's okay, just small. Hope you enjoyed! Your Stella Acorn.  
**

**P.S.:**

**For those who wonder, I got a message, that I wasn't really allowed to use the lyrics, even though I've read quite a lot fanfics where music lyrics are used, and I've stated who it belongs to, but apparently it wasn't enough to be allowed. In that case, I removed the lyrics.**


End file.
